The Lick of a Flame
by Ms.AnimeManga4ever
Summary: Amu gets caught in a fire during a storm, blinding her. How does she cope with it? Kukai helps Amu out of a sticky situation, and all of a sudden they realize the other exists. Can she recall what he looks like? Is there anyway he can help? Follow Amu as she learns how to navigate life in a different way then she was used to, and never thought she would have to.


**Summary(more detail)**

**Amu gets caught in a fire during a storm, blinding her. How does she cope with it? Kukai helps Amu out of a sticky situation, and all of a sudden they realize the other exists. Can she recall the base of what he looks like from the dark recesses of her mind? Why does he seem familiar? Is there anyway he can help? Follow Amu as she learns how to navigate life in a different way then she was used to, and never thought she would have to.**

**So this was inspired by another story about Amu being blind. I'm telling you now, it's not the same. If it is similar I didn't do it on purpose. I've only read like, on chapter of it so far anyways. So I don't know much about what happens. Actually, I'm hazy on the details, but I know it's really good. I'll have to reread what i've read when I continue reading it. Ok now i'm rambling. On with the story! **

Amu jolted awake at the sound of a loud crack. She could hear the rain pounding on the cabin. It had started raining that afternoon and still hadn't stopped. The teen heard another crack of lightning and jumped, the sudden noise startling her. Still tired, she laid back down to go to sleep when she thought she smelled something.

Amu's POV

I was about to go back to sleep when I smelled something strange. The faint smell of smoke mingled with the smell of the rain. Curious, I got out of bed and tiptoed to the front door. The closer I got the stronger the smell got. I gasped in alarm when I opened the door. Ten yards away from the cabin was a wall of fire.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. My dad burst into the living room with my mom right behind him.

"What?" asked my dad.

"What happened?" my mom added.

"The storm started a fire!" My mom's eyes widened while my dad ran to the door to check.

"She's right. It won't take long for it to surround the cabin. We'll have to get out of here."

"How?" Mom was starting to panic. "The fire blocked the road!"

"We'll run. Amu, go get your sister. Gather your things, we're leaving." I ran to Ami's and my room and packed up our things. By the time I finished I could hear our parents making their way to the back door. Hurriedly, I went over to Ami's bed to wake her.

"Ami, get up." I said shaking her gently.

"Amu-nee?" she asked blearily. Her expression hardened. "Come on Amu, it's the middle of the night." she scoffed.

"Sorry Ami, but we're leaving."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter. Just come on."

"But-"

"No butts, we need to leave. Now." I said firmly. "Let's go. Grab your bag, I already packed it for you." She climbed out of bed and grabbed her bag, grumbling. When she headed for the front door I hastily pulled her towards the back. "This way."

"But-"

"Come on." She shook her head, confusion clearly written on her face, but let me take her hand and lead her out back. The smoke was so terrible it stopped us in our tracks. The two of us started coughing immediately. I looked for our parents but couldn't see them through the thick screen of smoke.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"We'll just have to meet up with them. The smoke was probably too much."

"No! I want to find mom and dad!"

"They'll be fine Ami! There adults, they can take care of themselves. Right now we need to worry about saving our own asses!" She threw me an angry look, yanked her arm out of my grasp and took off.

"Ami!" I screamed. I took off after her. I wandered around for what felt like ages, calling out for my twin. Little by little my vision started to blur and I couldn't make out anything individually. I coughed more and more as the smoke got thicker. The fire scalded my skin through my sweat pants and tank top. Hoarsely I called out her name before everything went black.

I couldn't help it, I panicked. I started screaming from the pain and my terror. Where had everything gone? I was well aware of the sound of the flames licking at the trees. I could smell the smoke drifting up my nose. I stumbled around blindly, trying to get away from the fire. Eventually I got ahead of it and stumbled to a stop when my foot felt wet. Stooping to the ground, I thrust my hands out and felt them plunge into what I assumed what a stream. My relief flooded, and as carefully as possible, I crossed the stream. The water should stop the fire from reaching me and doing anything more. I laid down on the damp stream bank and slowly felt everything else fade away.

I awoke to the sound of shouting only to be greeted by blackness again. I heard the shouting again. It seemed closer. Now that I was awake I was able to pick out the words. Someone was calling out my name.

"Dad?" I called, unsure if it was really him.

"Amu!" This time I was sure it was my father's voice. Accompanied with it was my moms and Ami's.

"Dad!" Now sure of myself, I shouted louder. I heard a gasp, and all three of them shouted my name. The pounding of their feet vibrated through the ground and I could feel them getting closer. Somebody touched my arm. It felt like my dad's hand. His hands were always big and warm.

"Daddy?" I whispered. "Is that you?" I started to sniffle. "Daddy, please help me. I can't see anything daddy. Tell me why I can't see anything." I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh god, Tsugumu." That was my mom's voice. I heard sobs that weren't mine.

"It's-it's all my fault. You can't see cause I acted rash and ran off." I felt something fall on top of me and groped around. My hands brushed Ami's silky hair.

"Oh Ami," I chocked. "It's ok. You were just scared. I was too." I felt her get up. I think mom pulled her off me. My dad picked me up and started walking somewhere. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I think I know where we are. There should be a police station nearby. Don't worry my little sparrows, we'll be safe soon." He suddenly said, sounding more like himself.

I faded in and out of consciousness as everyone walked. Eventually, hearing the sound of a door opening, I lifted my head toward what felt like warmth. It felt comforting after walking through the cold night. At least, I assumed it was night. I heard faint voices as I faded back out of consciousness.

"What happened?" A man's voice.

"The storm started a forest fire. My daughter was caught in it." My dad's, he sounded exhausted.

"We have to get her to a hospital. She can't see a thing." My mom, her voice sounded pleading.

"Please, help my sister." Ami choked out. That was the last thing I heard before I let the darkness consume me.

When I woke up I was in a bed instead of my dad's arms.

"Hello?" I said. "Is anyone there? Where am I?" I heard light footsteps.

"Oh, you're awake." Said a girl with a kind voice. "Don't worry, you're safe. You're in the hospital."

"Why?" She giggled.

"Because you can't see silly." I hesitated before I asked my question.

"Um, am I blind?"

"Well that is what not being able to see means." I could hear the smile in her gentle voice. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the doctor to get the answer to that question. I'm just a nurse. It's just my job to take care of you."

"Oh." I said dejectedly. "What's your name?"

"Su. Su Kuroba." I smiled.

"I'm Amu."

"Amu Hinamori."

"Oh, right, you already know my name." She giggled again.

"That's alright, you wanted to introduce yourself." I heard the door open. "Oh, hello there Sanjou-sensei, Hinamori-sans. Amu's awake now.

"Amu!" I heard Ami shout before I felt her hug me from the side. "How are you? Do you feel ok?" I smiled at my sisters concern.

"I'm fine Ami." She sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad" I heard my mom's voice.

"So Sanjou-san, what's Amu's condition?"

"Will she ever see again?" Both of my parents sounded nervous.

"Well," she said. "Amu's condition is definitely very serious. She-" Sanjou-san was interrupted when someone burst through the door.

**HAHAHA I'm evil. Cliffy!**

**R&R**

**I'll update as soon as I can :) Depending on how nice my brain is to me :p**


End file.
